1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a key ring with innovatory features, and more particularly to a key ring with an ornamental block of various configurations. A plurality of spaced cavities are disposed in at least one side of the ornamental block, and an inner surface about each cavity will produce diamond-shining, or sparkling reflective, effect after being treated by vacuum gilding for forming a gilded surface portion therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Key rings are indispensable for modern people in daily life, and key rings provided with ornamental blocks of various styles and configurations are sold in market for the choices of different consumers. Among various styles of ornamental blocks, the ones with shining effect are most popular with young consumers. However, the cost of conventional ornamental blocks with shining effect are very high, and the processing takes time and labor.
Therefore, the objective of the present invention is to provide a key ring with a diamond-shining ornamental block that can substantially obviate the drawbacks of the related conventional ornamental blocks.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a key ring that is provided with a diamond-shining ornamental block.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a key ring with an ornamental block, which is provided with a plurality of spaced cavities in the at least one surface of the ornamental block, and the inner surface of each cavity will produce diamond-shining effect after being treated by vacuum gilding.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a key ring with a diamond-shining ornamental block that can save cost of material and time and labor for assembly.
Accordingly, a key ring in the present invention includes an ornamental block and a buckle ring. The one-piece ornamental block is made of plastic material and may be any kind of configuration. A plurality of spaced cavities are disposed in the at least one surface of the ornamental block. The inner surface of each cavity is treated by vacuum gilding so as for the ornamental block to achieve diamond-shining effect. A through hole is provided in one end of the ornamental block for the buckle ring to penetrate through.